


Partners

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: I'm not gonna lie I'm not too sure what this is. I just had to write something after last nights episode. 
Basically a snap shot of what happens in the months following the kiss and Alex and Maggie eventually working out their shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is:  
> Tideintheaffairsofmen  
> You can send me prompts if you want to.

It had been two months since Alex had kissed Maggie. Two months since the most humiliating moment of her entire life and if Alex was being honest it was the best she had ever felt.

After an initial week of burying herself in her work ( they did have to rescue Mon-El after all) and barely talking to anyone who wasn't Kara, Alex began to stray from her comfort zone.

Alex went out to bars ( human bars). She found out that Mon-El is actually a great wing-man, he gave her confidence when she first started trying to talk to girls. He made Alex think why was she so worried about this? Yes she was just figuring out who she truly was even though she was in her late 20's but Mon-El is completely new to this planet and he talks to girls just fine. If an alien can do it so can she.

Alex went on a few dates with a couple of different women but they never made it past the second date. It wasn't because she was nervous or afraid. They just didn't click. There wasn't anything wrong with them but Alex didn't feel that giddy feeling she had felt with **her.**

Alex did, however, feel something when she kissed those girls. It wasn't anything special but it was far more than she had felt with any guy. She was definitely gay. She had told Kara just that when she returned home from her first date to find her sister eating from her fridge.

" How'd it go?" Kara had asked rushing over.

Alex just laughed and fell onto her couch. " I'm so gay".

So after two months Alex had concluded that it definitely wasn't just her feelings for a certain girl that made her question her sexuality. This made everything much easier. After that she didn't need Mon-El to help her confidence or she didn't need Kara for a shoulder to cry on. She did, however, need Maggie Sawyer.

One of the reasons that she was able to figure herself out during those two months was because she had barely seen the Detective. Alex actively avoided her and for obvious reasons.

Alex would send random agents to investigate crimes committed by aliens that she knew the NCPD would be all over. In her defence, she was a highly trained field operative who was also a skilled bioengineer, she didn't need to go to every homicide scene that involved aliens.

She had also been focusing heavily on Cadmus ever since they had kidnapped Mon-El and that wasn't exactly in the NCPD's jurisdiction so she didn't have to deal with Maggie then either.

Alex couldn't deal with Maggie. Not after what had happened. Especially since Alex knows how strong her feelings are for Maggie. She hadn't just liked Maggie because she was the one who first made her realise her sexuality, she hadn't just kissed Maggie because she was the only gay girl she knew. Alex was crazy about Maggie Sawyer but after she rejected her Alex knew Maggie didn't feel the same.

So not seeing Maggie made it easier for Alex. It meant that she thought about her less. It meant that she would try when she was going on dates. It meant that she could enjoy the moment of kissing another woman. But after two months of pushing the detective to the back of her mind, Alex admitted that she probably wouldn't feel the same way she felt about Maggie. So what the hell was she suppose to do?

Obviously she was going to use Cat Grant's Lighthouse Technique to try make Maggie interested in her.

\-----------------------------------

It was actually Maggie who, unknowingly, got Alex's plan off and running. It had been just over two months since Alex had began her scheme of avoiding Maggie and it had worked perfectly up until today.

Today, Maggie decided to barge into the DEO and demanded to see Alex. Winn had tried his best to convince Maggie that Alex was not in the building but one quick glance towards the labs told the detective all she needed to know.

" Alex you need to cut the crap and stop being so petty." Maggie announced herself into Alex's lab.

" I don't know what you mean, Sawyer." Alex nonchalantly said as she pulled away from her microscope.

" You've been avoiding me for months. I get you not answering my calls but when we've got a crime scene I'd appreciate you not sending some low level lackey's. Oh and you can call off your little guard dog Supergirl as well. I swear one of these days she is going to hit me with her heat vision with the glares she is giving me." Maggie fumed.

" You may not know this Detective but I have much better things to be doing at the DEO than chasing around cases which the NCPD can handle. And those agents that have been sent are just fine. They are all highly trained government agents." Alex stated as she busied herself around her lab. Although she was acting calm right now, Alex couldn't be sure that she wouldn't turn into a mumbling mess as soon as she looked Maggie in the eye.

" The one that was sent today threw up after he saw the victim." Maggie countered.

" Fine, I will talk to Hank about trying to send better skilled and experienced agents to assist the NCPD. " Alex conceded. " Is that all?".

" I want my partner back." Maggie demanded.

" Maybe you should ask your captain to get you one then." Alex shot. " Look Sawyer, we had a good run but my business is here. We didn't cross paths until the attack on the President so it's not that big of a deal that we don't cross paths now".

" It just seems convenient that we stop crossing paths immediately after you kissed me."

" Okay, maybe I avoided you a little bit at first but I'm over it now. I've moved on so when I don't show up at a crime scene it's not because what happened."   _It's totally because what happened._

" You moved on?" Maggie questioned.

" Nothing serious, just a few dates here and there but I can now say you aren't the only girl I've kissed." Alex smiled awkwardly looking Maggie in the eyes for the first time.

" That's uh good to hear. I'm happy for you Alex." Maggie smiled. If Alex only knew how fake that smile was.

" Thanks. I'll try my best from now on to get down to more crime scenes." Alex offered.

" And can you sort out the Supergirl looking like she wants me dead?" Maggie chuckled.

" Yea.... No. She is kind of really protective of me, I don't think I could change her mind."

" Protective? Oh....Oh! I thought you said you had nothing serious." Maggie quirked an eyebrow.

" No... that's not what I meant.... We aren't.... She and I aren't." Alex stuttered.

" Hey it cool, I won't judge. That actually explains a lot. Just tell her she has nothing to worry about from me." Maggie smiled and left before Alex could truly correct her.  
\-----------------------------------

Alex was so glad that this happened on the day she and Kara had a Sister Night because she really needed to talk this out.

" So remember two weeks ago when we were talking about Maggie and you suggested I use Cat's Lighthouse Technique?" Alex asked after Kara had finished stuffing the last potsticker in her mouth.

" Oh my god! You are agreeing to it? This is great, I can't wait to come up with a plan!" Kara squealed excitedly.

" There isn't any need for a plan. I think I already started it and if I'm being honest I didn't really do anything at all".

" I don't get what you mean." Kara said confused.

Alex then went on to explain to Kara about Maggie showing up at the DEO that day and everything that had been said between the two.

" This is great! She went looking for you, she could've just complained about the agents to Hank but she went and demanded for you to be her partner again." Kara once again squealed. " This is like some cop show lesbian fan fiction shit".

Alex rolled her eyes at that comment. " So what exactly do I do now? Should I go to the next call we get from NCPD?"

" Of course you do." Kara stated. "And you call in Supergirl as well".

" No Kara, Supergirl isn't needed at every scene." Alex argued.

" You said she thinks you and Supergirl are a thing so we have to use that to our advantage".

" Ewww no I'm not pretending to date you." Alex crinkled her nose in disgust.

" We don't have to pretend anything. We can just act like sisters around her but she won't know that." Kara said trying to convince her sister.

" Ugh fine but no weird stuff." Alex warned.

" This is going to be great." Kara clapped her hands together.

\-----------------------------------

Of course the next day the DEO has to get a call about an alien body found in an abandoned warehouse. And of course Kara just so happens to be at the DEO when the call comes in so there is no way Alex was getting out of going this time.

" Danvers, I didn't know if I would see you here today." Maggie smiled as she saw the agent walk in.

" Yea well when I heard it was a dead alien I didn't think O'Connor's stomach could handle it." Alex said coolly.

At that moment Supergirl came flying in and landed just in front of them.

" I hope you don't mind me calling her in. She is our resident expert on alien species." Alex states as they walk over to the body.

" Not at all." Maggie muttered. " So alien expert what have we got?" Maggie said pointing to the large figure that lay on the warehouse floor.

" From what I know it goes by the name Kerfuffle. It's just strange that it's the one lying here dead. It's extremely strong and it's horn- where is its horn?" Kara asked looking around, searching the warehouse with her x-ray vision.

" Woah calm down. What's the big deal? So it's suppose to have a horn, maybe he was killed by some poachers then." Maggie joked.

Supergirl glared at the detective.  
" The horn just so happens to be able to be shot from the Kerfuffle's head and explode on impact." Supergirl elaborated smugly.

" Someone must've stolen it knowing what it can do and hoping to copy it." Alex concluded.

" But who would even be able to do that? The wounds on it's stomach don't suggest that it was killed by another alien but if our victim is as strong as Supergirl says then a human wouldn't have a chance against it." Maggie questioned.

" What if it was a group of highly trained humans with alien weapons?" Alex suggested.

" You think Cadmus is behind this?" Supergirl asked getting close to Alex and placing her hand on her sister's back.

" It would make sense. They would love to replicate this and who else would be able to take the Kerfuffle down." Alex took one more look around the warehouse before turning back to Maggie.

" I need all the evidence to be sent to the DEO."

" Like hell you do. This is my crime scene, the NCPD invited you to consult not take over." Maggie argued. Her eyes we still fixated on on the hero's hand that was on Alex's back.

" I'm not trying to take over, I'm trying to keep you safe." Alex whispered trying to not cause a scene.

" If you were trying to keep me safe then where the hell were you the last two months!" Maggie snapped.  
" You know what Danvers? You and your superhero girlfriend can take all the evidence you want just don't come asking for my help again. This partnership is over." And with that Maggie was storming out of the warehouse.

" You can tell Cat that her technique sucks." Alex glared at Kara before trying to get back to work.

\-----------------------------------

Kara had tried to apologise to Alex but Alex had bigger things to worry about right now. They had finished up at the warehouse and Alex knew she was in for a long night testing evidence. She had maybe 10 minutes before the evidence arrived to relax. She slid into her lab chair and closed her eyes, hoping to just rest them for a minute.

" Ma'am."

Vasquez voice interrupted Alex's peace but she knows from experience that the agent wouldn't bother her for no reason.

" What's wrong." Alex sighed.

" The evidence van. It was attacked. They took everything. Even the evidence logs so we don't know what was specifically taken."

Alex jumped straight up and followed Vasquez out to the command centre. " Our men?"

" All are okay. They say they were ambushed after a tree had fallen on road and then blinded by flash grenades." Vasquez reported.

" Wait you said they took the evidence log?" Alex questioned.

Vasquez nodded in confirmation.

" Get me Maggie Sawyer's address and send it to my phone." Alex ordered as she made her way quickly to the garage.

\-----------------------------------

Maggie only lived 5 minutes away from DEO headquarters. Which meant she only lived five minutes away from Alex's apartment but now was not the time to think about that.

Alex had tried phoning Maggie but her cell was turned off. Not surprising after her outburst earlier.

Alex searched the perimeter of Maggie's apartment building first before making her way to the apartment number that Vasquez had sent her. At first Alex thought of announcing herself as she knocked but then she thought that Maggie wouldn't answer to Alex if she was home.

Maggie opened the door at the third time of asking. " Danvers? I really don't want to talk to you right now." Maggie said before trying to close the door only to be stopped by Alex's foot.

" I need you to come with me. You could be in danger." Alex warned.

" What are you talking about?"

" Our evidence van was ambushed and all the evidence was stolen. Along with evidence logs that had the lead NCPD detective's name all over them. They have your name and I can't just stand by and hope that they don't go after you." Alex explained.

" If you really cared about me you wouldn't have ignored me for two months." Maggie countered clearly not interested in leaving.

" We can talk this out at the DEO but please just come with me." Alex pleaded.

Maggie sighed and grabbed her jacket and her gun. " I'm only doing this because if I'm at the DEO then I get to work the case." Maggie clarified.

\-----------------------------------

It had been an extremely awkward two hours at the DEO. Alex had been walking on eggshells around Maggie, trying not to say anything to upset her. Maybe Alex was wrong about ignoring Maggie for two months, they were suppose to partners ( kinda). She had basically abandoned the detective without any notice so it was understandable why she was so angry. Maggie had been right, Alex was being petty and she needed to apologise.

As soon as she got the chance Alex pulled Maggie into an empty room.  
" I'm sorry." Alex blurted out.

" Okay and what exactly are you sorry about because there are a few things that come to mind." Maggie teased.

" I'm sorry I kissed you. It wasn't fair to you. You just got out of a relationship and I just came out of the closet. You needed someone more stable and I get that now. It's cool that you're not into me. I can get over it as long as I still get to work with you."

" Alex do you remember that night at the bar?" Maggie asked tilting her head.

" Unfortunately." Alex mumbled.

" Then you should remember that I never once said that I wasn't into you."

" No, you said that you were there for me but as a friend."

" Exactly and I was willing to be there for you as a friend while you figured yourself out. It wouldn't have been healthy for either of us to jump into that relationship. You were just beginning to find your feet and you should've been allowed to figure out your sexuality without the pressure of a relationship." Maggie explained.

" I don't get what you are saying." Alex said confused.

" I'm saying that it wasn't wrong for you to kiss me, maybe just the timing was off."

" So what's the timing like right now?" Alex smiled as she stepped closer to Maggie.

" It would've been perfect if you didn't have a girlfriend who can throw me into space." Maggie breathed slowly as Alex got closer.

" And if I told you that it was actually my foster sister who could throw you into space?" Alex continued to get closer to Maggie until the detective was pushed against the wall.

" Then I think you should kiss me again and see how I react this time." Maggie smirked.

Alex didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds Alex's lips were on Maggie's and her hand was caressing Maggie's cheek. Then Alex felt it. She felt the same giddy feeling she had felt the first time she had kissed Maggie. The giddy feeling that she only felt whilst kissing Maggie. Only this time it was better because Maggie was kissing back. Maggie had reached out and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her closer.

The only thing that could pull Alex away from this moment was the squeak that she heard outside the room. Alex pulled back and groaned. " Kara can you please go away?" Alex shouted.

" Hank asked me to look for both of you. We've got a break in the case." Kara shouted back.

" I hate her." Alex muttered.

" I heard that!" Kara shouted.

" C'mon partner we have a case to solve and it better be over soon because I really want to bring you on a date." Maggie smiled as she grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her outside.

" So Alex what exactly did you want me to tell Cat?" Kara said smugly looking at Alex's hand intertwined with Maggie's.

" Shut up. What's the break in the case?" 

" We know Cadmus don't like to get their hands dirty so we figured they hired a group of thugs and supplied them with alien tech to take down the Kerfuffle. Winn was able to track them down to a warehouse across the city."

" Lets just hope that they haven't handed over the horn yet." Hank interrupted. " Nice of you to join us Agent Danvers." Hank said as he looked back and forth between Alex and Maggie.

Maggie had went completely red while Alex had switched her focus. " Get the tactical ready to head out." Alex ordered an agent who was walking by. " Supergirl you'll fly ahead of us and use your x-ray vision to let us know what is happening inside but do not and I repeat do not go in without us." Alex looked sternly at her sister before turning to Maggie. " We still partners?".

" Of course we are." Maggie smiled.

" Then we better get you geared up." Alex smirked dragging Maggie to the lockeroom.

" We leave in five minutes!" Hank called after them.

" Seeing you order everyone about was pretty hot." Maggie whispered seductively in Alex's ear as soon as they entered the empty locker room.

" Its taking all my willpower not to  push you against a locker and kiss you right now so this is definitely not helping."

" I'm just reminding you what you might get to do after this mission so you better come out alive." 

" Well same goes for you Sawyer." Alex said handing her a bullet proof vest.

" Abandoning partners is more your style not mine Danvers." Maggie smirked as she put on the bullet proof vest.

" You are never going to let that go are you?" Alex chuckled.

" Did I mention that when your lackey threw up that it was all over my bike's front wheel?" 

Alex grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled her close. " Okay from now on I promise not to send subpar agents to your crime scene. But I seriously can't promise that I'll be at every single one."

" But everyone who isn't you is subpar." 

" Fine." Alex sighed. " Starting from now we are officially partners and I will not abandon you at crime scenes okay?" Maggie replied with a quick peck on Alex's lips.

" Sounds perfect. Now don't we have a group of thugs to take down?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
